No regrets
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: dante comes back from a job, and is injured, Nero suddenly realizes something. warning yaoi: boys on boys


Disclamer: I do not own Dmc

**Bandages III: No regrets**

The shop was quiet, but outside it was raining continuously since yesterday night. Just the fact that the shop was quiet was a clue to show how much the situation was unusual. Usually, Dante would have hit that broken jukebox and the shop would have been filled with hard rock music. The shop was only quiet when Dante was napping. But today, Dante wasn't here. Nero was alone in the shop. He was waiting for Dante. For the fiftieth times Nero glancedat the raining outside. Where was he? Why wasn't he already at home? Usually that kind of job didn't take long. It was simple, you go and kill a couple of demons and you come back , damn it! Should he go and find him? He just needed to ask Lady where he was, since it was her who give him the job. _Yeah, i'll do that..._ He grabbed his sword and put on his his blue coat.

Suddenly, the door swang open. The object of his concern appeared int he doorframe. He was wet from the rain , and seemed terribly tired. Beads of water were rolling from his red leather coat to the brown wooden floor. His hair were a mess and some were flattened on his forehead.

-Hey kid... he said with his usual mocking voice.

-Damn Dante, I was like super worried , you know you can call or something. Nero in angry tone. Do that again and i'll make sure you...

Nero never finish is threat since, Dante fainted in his arms.

-Dante! Dante! Do you hear me? Are you allright?

He carried Dante's unconscious body to the red couch. He immediatly located the cause of Dante's current state. He was seriously injured. Blood was oozing out of the wound on his stomach. And he had another one one his left arm. It was a deep cut who need stitches immediatly.

Nero stared at the most important person in his life right now started the medical care.

fourty minutes later

Nero had manage too carry the Dante's bigger body up the stairs and into his bedroom. He had stitch up the wound on his arm, if he hadn't he was pretty sure the skin would have regenarated in a pretty weird way. He tried to clean Dante's body covered in blood. He knew that Dante being a half demon, the wound on his stomach, will not be infected. The only thing that was worrying was the fact that Dante was not regenerating. He was still wondering what could have happened. That was something he had never seen happening to Dante.

He new the power of regeneration of the older male. Nero himself have have shooted him inthe head several times, and the holes were nearly instantly closed. So how come Dante, came home with bleeding wound on his stomach.

-Dante, please talk to me... wake up...

What if he was seriously injured? What if he never wake up again?

But there was nothing else he could do, he wasn't even sure if bringing Dante to the hospital, would make a difference. He decided that if Dante didn't wake the next day, he 'll bring Dante to the Hospital. Even if he had to threaten the doctor to multiply the dose of medecines by three.

He squeezed Dante's hand in his and felt his mind drifting into dreams.

- Tell me what happened...

next morning

Dante opened an eye, and quickly shut it when he noticed that the sunlight was increasing the pain in his head.

He sat and stretched his arms up. And immediatly regreted it. He felt an unfamiliar (does this word even exist? I don't know) sensation in one of his arm. He took a closer look a it, and noticed the stiches. It was ctually the first time he saw them on him. But that wasn't what was caught his attention. He also notice the way his wound was healing. Yeah, it was still healing. That was weird. And apparently it was healing human slow, cause the cut wasn't healed at all. He sighed. He wanted to move but he couldn't, since it would wake the sleeping beauty next to him. He smiled. Nero's face was so rarely that peaceful. He guessed the young man took care of him last night. He barely remember coming into the shop and then he mind went blank.

He relaxed into his pillows and watched the younger man sleep. He was seated on a chair and his head was resting on his arms on the edge of the bed. The sunlight was playing in his silvery hair and eyelashes. Nero's facial expression changed and his brows were now knitted in a frown. Dante wondered what was happening in the younger's man head, he was so peaceful a moment ago. He wanted to erase the frown with his hand but he knew it would just wake the boy.

Dante just watched the sleeping boy. It felt like different, as if killing demon, wasn't their daily job. Not that Dante complained, it just that he hadn't been that that content with his life since... It was a long time. Since Vergil was still alive and that there weren't any problem between them. He felt less lonely, and he was happy to have Nero with him.

Dante was pulled out of his thought by Nero shifting. The bou was waqking.

-Finally, kid ! I thought you were gonna sleep for the whole day!! He said smiling

-Look, who's talking...the boy mumbled

Dante just laughed and got up.

-Wait you're still injured... Nero said, holding him by his arm.

-It okay, I don't even feel anything

-But yesterday...

-I lost a lot of blood, but I'm okay now.

Nero let go. If Dante said he was okay, he'll trust him. He went in the kitchen and started to prepare the breakfast, knowing that the half-demon was a hopeless cause when it came to prepare cooking. Hence the several pizza boxes tossed on the ground.

Dante loved when Nero was in the kitchen. He will wear that white apron around his waist and Dante would eternally tease him about it. Nero would take this serious look he have whenever Dante was mocking him and he would threaten him to not feed him. But they both knew, that'll never happen. Dante would try to steal some food from Nero's plate, and Nero would threaten him again with the frying food. And, then Trish will come come downstairs smelling Nero's food, Lady would come too and they will whispered about them acting like a couple, and the other two will be totally oblivious of the girl's conversation.

Breakfast at Devil may cry was very lively. However, Dante noticed that Nero wasn't his usual self.

He acted as usual, but Dante noted that he wasn't cheerful. He lacked something. He was preoccupied by something. He didn't ask. If Nero wanted to talk about it , he'll come to him.

Evening

The day as been very calm, no call or job. The boys had spent the day with the girls in the shop. Dante explained his colleagues how come he was injured from last knight. Apparently, the Demon he find a potion, which can make him a total human for the previous night. But the effect of the potion should stop today, but seemingly his wounds would heal human slow, which was strange, but it'll be okay. So according to him there was no need to worry.Usually the girls would have stayed, but tonight they were out, so they were home alone. Dante was on lying on the red couch, and Nero was seated at the table staring at nothing. He seemed to be in deep reflection. Dante started to feel sleepy. He was already closing his eyes when Nero's face appeared before him.

-Ne-nero?

-Dante, I need to talk to you, Nero said witha serious voice.

Dante frown, something in Nero's voice prevented him to reply with his usual mocking tone.

Nero hold his hand out and help Dante to stand up.

As son as Dante was up, Nero pressed his lips on his and lead him in a furious and hungry kiss. Dante as stunned as he was, kissed back, wrapping his arm around the younger. Nero pushed slowly the older man on the couch and finally pulled out of the kiss, one hand resting around the half demon's neck. He stared at the cerulean eyes waiting.

Dante lookedthim dumbly, and eventually his brain started to work again.

-Um... Nero? He started. What was that?

Nero was clearly nervous. Dante inclined his head slightly.His eyes wouldn't meet Dante's. Finally his seemed to summon his courage and started talk.

-Look... back there... I just can't... He let out a deep breath. Look, yesterday when you came back... I ... I... I realize that you could have died...

The grip on Dante's shirt tightened so much that the knuckles went white. Nero's eyes meet the ones which were so similar to them. - It made me realize that… now more than ever, we are in serious danger of getting killed. I mean, I know that we're strong, just, sometimes I feel a little... Nero heaves a heavy sigh, and continues in a softer voice, almost whispering: -...helpless... he finally said. I don't want to die wishing that I'd taken what I wanted. I don't want to have any regret. Dante immediatly closed the distance between them. He tentatively pressed his lips on Nero's. Not knowing where this was leading them. He knew, he didn't wanted it to stop,and that Nero made him feel happier than anybody. Quickly the kiss grew in a fierce and hungry kiss. His hand wandered in Nero's soft tresses. All this night, he spent dreaming about the younger boy. All this months, he restrained himself. And he was finally getting what he wanted. God, these lips tasted even better than what he thought. He slowly, lifted Nero's t-shirt and caressed the hot skin underneath. He laid his mouth on the pulsing vein on Nero's neck.He kissed that vein and bited softly, until he left a mark. A love mark. Nero was marked as his. His, finally his. He arched his back , pressing his chest against Dante's. Nero tilted his head back, and let a long moan, that send shivers up Dante's spine. He growled in response. Nero, unconsciously, started to rub himself against Dante's hardening cock. Dante gasped and pulled Nero's body away from his. Nero looked quizically at Dante. Dante took a deep inhalation, and started to talk with a hoarse voice. -We need to stop this... Nero's face instantly sadenned. He thought Dante didn't want him anymore. -No, Dante quickly said, I think that if... if we go any further, I'll will not be able to control myself. Nero's eyes widened, then he blush. He suddenly became aware of Dante hard cock under him. -OH! He just said, I don't know what to say. - You don't have to say anything, please just stop teasing me with this sweet mouth of yours. Nero giggled. -What if I don't want to stop? -Then , don't complain if you find yourself in deep troubles. Nero think about it a moment, then stood up. He smiled mischievoulsly. He bent to kiss Dante on the lips. -Then, by all means. Catch me, so that I can find myself in deep troubles. Then rushed up the stairs, laughing cheerfully. Dante stared dumbly before him a second or too. Then stood. - Just remember you asked for it. He followed Nero, upstairs, knowing he'll find him in his room. Trish, who just entered the shop, immediatly got out and called: - Hey, Lady! Wait for me you won't believe this...


End file.
